


About My Muse: Ziggy Stardust

by Duke_Of_Ear



Series: Role Plays [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Character Information, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, my muse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_Of_Ear/pseuds/Duke_Of_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re here, then chances are you’re probably wondering about my version of the Ziggy Stardust Muse. So I will write some stuff here for you to look at and update it as I remember stuff. Enjoy and feel free to say hello!</p>
            </blockquote>





	About My Muse: Ziggy Stardust

##  [About My Muse: Ziggy](http://spaceboy-ziggy.tumblr.com/About)

 

 (for Role Players only)

 

 

 

 

 

**Ziggy is very naughty,** this is your only warning. So if you squirm at triggers such as rape or torture, please speak up before asking me to RP with you, I need to know not to include such behavior.

**He has a very dirty mind,** almost anything you say to him can and will be taken as a flirt or suggestive prompt. Be careful what you say.

*  *  *

Starting out a role play, I will give you three options if we are plotting together. Random RPs are welcome, too. 

You can choose either:

**A)** Established Ziggy

**B)** Semi-Established Ziggy

or

**C)** Fresh from Mars/the crash landing Ziggy

**Established Ziggy** is already world famous, he knows he’s a rock God and you’re going to have to get by the guards if you want to catch a glimpse of him.

**Semi-Established Ziggy** is struggling for his first number one hit, drugs and alcohol are in plentiful supply and he’s a really hard to handle case of anxiety, drug laced panic attacks and sexual romps to the extent of an orgy party that lasts for five days or longer! Expect tantrums.

**Fresh from Mars/the crash landing Ziggy** is a lot more tame at first, he’s still learning about the world and taking tentative steps towards figuring out what is right or wrong, acceptable or unacceptable. He will push limits and test boundaries, if you catch control of him early on, you may avoid the problems of Semi-Established Ziggy.

*  *  *

**Personality:** My version of Ziggy is very, very forward. Damn, he will not hold back. I am able to tone him down for you upon request, but you’re seriously missing out! He’s a real DIVA, loves things that sparkle, glitter or shine. Don’t touch his make up kit. You may kiss the back of his hand if he’s feeling particularly egotistical, watch out for this and nip it in the bud because you’ll only encourage bad behavior by humoring him. 

**Make him say please and thank you!** If you don’t, he will only continue to get more and more demanding.

**Hyperactive!** Don’t give him sugar or caffeine. You have been warned. No, seriously. Just don’t do it. Or, you know, do it. Whatever but it’s likely your house that’s going to get trashed. He has to be active and burn it off, he literally cannot even be still enough to have sex, though he will try, you’ll have to restrain him. Afterwards he will crash and sleep it off, everything moves in slow motion to him because his mind is on hyper-speed during a sugar high.

**Alcohol/Drugs will make Ziggy very, very aroused.** He will not take no for an answer and he will most certainly rape you, unless you turn around and rape him first but it has to be in his ass or it won’t work. He’ll pass out if it has worked, he’ll keep trying to rape you if it hasn’t. Ziggy can be taught early on about rape, as he doesn’t know the word nor the act, nobody on Mars ever says no to sex, so if you don’t want him coming after you in this way, get it spelled out for him asap. He’ll likely get himself off somehow or find someone more willing to satisfy the urges he cannot control due to the substance abuse. Better yet, just keep the shit away from him and there’ll be no problem!

**Ziggy considers everyone his friend,** whether he’s known you for five seconds, or five years. He loves people and absolutely craves affection in any form, even if it hurts him. He is inquisitive, flirtatious, demanding, egotistical, spoiled and he knows he’s gorgeous - he will use that.

**Ziggy is MANIPULATIVE,** I simply CANNOT express this enough!! He will resort to anything to get his own way, you’ve got to be on your guard at all times or you just might find yourself consoling those crocodile tears. He’s not above behaving innocent, so try not to fall for those big, pretty, blue eyes sparkling with what might be tears, because it may very well be mischief. In fact, just assume this every single time and you’ll not go wrong.

No matter how much he screams, cries or begs, he really does love anything to do with sex. Full stop. Even if hurts. Loves it. So don’t listen to him or he’ll turn around and pin you if you let him go for even a second.

**Ziggy can be very insincere,** keep your wits about you.

**Domestic bliss?** Ziggy can’t cook, but if you give him a pair of waterproofed gloves, he will happily do the washing up - provided you’ve established who is boss around here and provided it isn’t him!

**Shopping.**  Bring the truck.

**Nudist.** If you let him, he’s just as happy being naked at home as he is wearing his favorite outfits.

**Gender issues!** Ziggy's species can not have sex with the same gender back on Mars, it is against the law and their antennae would only meet and shock them unconscious anyway. A very little known fact however, is that Ziggy and the other Martians choose their permanent gender at age five, able to switch from to the other at will until then. This means they then stay that gender for the rest of their lives BUT they can change their genitals from male to female and back again whenever they like. This does not mean anything else changes, strictly the genitals, it seems to serve no purpose, as they still cannot have sex with someone of the same gender, even if their genitals have changed.

_**Ziggy will never willingly reveal this to anyone unless he trusts them with his very life, it's a secret and he doesn't indulge just anyone with it. If you do know about it, that doesn't mean he's going to show you. Ziggy does not enjoy this secret to be abused, it's something only for his most intimately romantic partner to enjoy and softly. Abusing his female side will result in a very hurt Ziggy, he will genuinely try to be rid of you, one way or the other. If he shows you, it's wiser to be kind and gentle, like you would a deserving woman, because it means he loves you and trusts you to do the right thing.** _

_**He may show you if he believes you would kill him if he doesn't, but again, you will ensure that he is not going to stick around for long, he'd rather stay away from someone who would abuse him at his most vulnerable. Yes, abusing Ziggy's female genitalia is an absolute RP deal breaker, I will refuse to write with you anymore.** _

**Physical Stuff** : So my version of Ziggy looks typically Ziggy-ish. His ears, however, are a little pointed and he keeps them under his hair and hidden from view.

**Ziggy’s ears** are his second most sensitive area of his body. They can feel the faintest hair’s breath of a touch, making them prone to sending him into throes of agony if you pull them, bite them, twist them, etc. If you don’t want to cause him true physical pain, DO NOT DO THIS. Only someone with cruel or hateful intentions towards Ziggy should hurt his ears, it is quite unforgivable. He will squeal and cry genuine tears, if you embark on this venture and want to soothe him afterwards, lots of cuddles and kisses will do the trick. His hearing is absolutely out of this world, so be careful what you whisper in the next room if you don’t want him to know!

**He also has two long antennae** protruding from his head, which he keeps retracted so nobody can see them. You can feel the small bumps on his head if you touch them, these are the two spots where the antennae will both emerge from and retreat into. Ziggy’s antennae are sensitive, the #1 most sensitive place on his entire body. They can help him sense things he cannot see, such as movement in the dark or dishonesty from someone he doesn’t trust. If they are showing, they will crackle and glow blue with electricity when he becomes sexually excited, little snaps like a bug zapper can be heard but it’s harmless. This won’t hurt you if you touch it, but it may send a shock of pleasure through both you and Ziggy if you do. Stroking his antennae can make Ziggy orgasm, even if you’re doing nothing else. These tend to poke out if Ziggy isn’t in control, such as having a nightmare or if he gets overwhelmed with excitement.

**Love jewel.** Ziggy has a white, gold laced disc that appears in the middle of his forehead, but only when he is feeling very safe and loved, or if he has fallen in love and feels his love returned. It will vanish when these feelings are not present in his mind, he cannot control this feature.

**I'd rather be high!** Lick the Love Jewel and both you and Ziggy will get high from it.

**Ziggy is extremely ticklish!** I have no idea what you’ll do with this information, but there it is. 

**Ziggy has no kink limits!** Just go for it. From the tame to the extreme, he will love you if you want soft and sensual, quick and fast, even BDSM, cock and ball torture, the works. He just doesn’t have a limit, if you can imagine it sexually, he will enjoy it. That being said babes, no animals, food products or children please!

Ziggy is a submissive lover with a dominant streak. This means he will instantly submit to your dominant displays, but if you act in any way submissive, he will take advantage immediately. Seriously, if you want to top Ziggy, you’d best stay there or you might just find yourself being turned around! Hold him down nice and firm, if you push too hard he will struggle and the harder you push him down, the more you restrain him, the harder he thrashes. So keep it gentle yet firm, he’ll get the message if you don’t become overly assertive. Unless you enjoy a struggle, in which case by all means, go right on ahead and make him squirm. 

**Weaknesses:**

**Nipples. ‘Nuff said.**

Ziggy has **a damaged pupil** in his left eye, compromising his vision on that side and giving him no depth perception.

**Massage oil** makes his body relax and too much of it will make him fall asleep, this is useful information as it will work in any given situation of hyperactivity, high anxiety or panic, even in sexual situations. A little bit drizzled onto his back or chest will have him calming down instantly, leaving you free to talk him out of his panic or have sex with him, or whatever else it is you’re trying to do that he’s being uncooperative about. 

If you’re trying to get him to hold still and he’s wanting to make it difficult for you, **a sex toy in his ass** will make him stop and pay attention. This works with fingers, your tongue, or your cock if you’re male. 

**Tie him up.** Simple as that, he can’t escape from ropes or cuffs.

**Water and cold.** Ziggy hates getting wet by water more than anything, he doesn’t like the way it feels and he refuses to drink it if he can avoid doing so. Lower temperatures can make him very sick very quickly, so it’s important to keep him warm. Ziggy can heat himself up by firing up his body from the inside, but this uses an excessive amount of energy and he will burn out pretty quickly. Heating his body can also be used for sealing up wounds and cuts, but won’t heal bruises or broken bones. Cold weather makes him feel sluggish and he won’t be able to react as fast as he normally would. **Ziggy can NOT swim** , he will drown. Be careful.

**Sticks and stones.** Words do hurt and will break his heart, do try to speak nicely. Praises and calling him by pet names goes a long way with Ziggy, make him feel loved and he will bend over backwards for you. Literally!

**Strengths:**

Ziggy is skinny but **he is much stronger than he appears** , so watch out for that trick. He’ll use it if he can to lure you into something he desires, just about everything Ziggy does is designed to meet his own agenda in some way. 

**Ziggy is energetic and quick!** He only sleeps for two hours at a time, four if he’s exhausted. He moves faster than humans, so don’t try to catch him if you’ve managed to let him start running.

**He can burn you!** Ziggy has a short fuse and when he gets angry enough, his palms will turn red and begin to blister. Eventually, they will spark and catch on fire. This is painful and it hurts him very much, setting fire to anything he then places his hands on will put the fire out from his palms and spread it onto said object (or person) and he will be instantly relieved of the pain - so be warned. 

**Withstands heat.** Ziggy can’t be harmed by anything hot, hell.. he could bathe in molten lava if he wanted to, he just doesn’t want to.

**Cars.**  Yes, he can drive.

**Suck baby, suck!** Ziggy is an absolute expert in giving head. Nobody, but nobody can suck cock like Ziggy. Nobody.

**Likes/Dislikes:** Ziggy will fall in love with plush toys, once he has been given one he will want more until his entire bed is covered with them - watch out for this habit. He likes ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, but this falls into the sugar category and must be given with extreme caution. He doesn’t like being told what to do, or what not to do, or simply that he cannot/isn’t allowed to do something he’d like to do. This will spark anger and/or a tantrum. He is a picky eater and doesn’t eat much, so don’t worry about him going hungry.

**Have I forgotten to include something?** Please let me know and I will get it onto this page asap!

Thanks for looking and if you’re not disturbed or put off by now, please come and RP with us! We really do enjoy it.


End file.
